Escaflowne le retour
by TheTica
Summary: Hitomi va revenir à Gaia pour arrêter un nouvelle guerre qui se prépare. Suite de l'anime. Désolé je suis nulle pour les résumés.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Voilà bientôt 2 ans qu'Hitomi, âgée maintenant de 18 ans, est revenue de Gaia, une planète caché des terriens par la Lune. Après y avoir passé presque un an en participant à une guerre et la gagnant elle s'était fait des amis. Elle avait décidé de revenir sur Terre car c'est la que vivait sa famille et où elle était née. Qui voudrait quitter à jamais la planète de son enfance ?

Elle avait continué ses études en médecine dans une université réputée de la région avec sa meilleure amie Yukarie et avait donc pris un appartement. De son côté sa meilleure amie était mariée avec Amano un ami d'Hitomi et avait une petite fille Yura d'un an maintenant. Hitomi l'a gardait lorsque Yukarie avait cours ou qu'Amano travaillait, il avait arrêté ses études et travaillait comme entraîneur de sport dans un collège. Hitomi vivait donc seule dans un studio et commençait en ressentir une lourde solitude. Tous ses amis de Gaia lui manquaient et surtout un en particulier, Van...

Sur Gaia tout était rentrée dans l'ordre, Fanélia qui avait été détruite 3 ans plus tôt était reconstruite sur les ordres du Roi de Fanélia : Van Slanzar de Fanel. Qui depuis 2 ans gouvernait un Royaume prospère et qui était devenu le plus puissant de Gaia. Mais ce même Roi s'était refermé sur lui-même, il gouverné au mieux pour son royaume en faisant passé son peuple en premier, participé au fête avec plaisir en apparence mais de l'intérieur il y avait quelque chose qui lui manquait. Personne ne le savait, ni ne le remarquer. Seule Merle, une femme-chat qu'il considérait comme sa soeur se rendait compte du malaise et connaissait l'objet de ce manque. La seule fille qu'il avait jamais aimée, la fille de la planète des Illusions. Pourtant il y a un an Van, le Roi de Fanélia s'était rendu sur la Lune des Illusions aussi appelé Terre (sous la demande insistante de Merle) pour retrouvait celle qui avait permis la fin de la guerre et la destruction de l'empire Zabaiker qui en était à l'origine: Hitomie. Malheureusement pour Van qui venait retrouver celle qui lui avait manqué pendant un an entier, la vit sur le trottoir en face du stade dans lequel il avait atterrie avec un tout petit enfant, qui ne devait pas être âgé de plus d'une semaine avec à ses côté un jeune homme avec qui elle semblait heureuse et épanouie. Van n'avait pas cherché à rencontrer Hitomie et était reparti tout de suite après sur Gaia. A son retour Merle avait questionné le Roi mais il refusa à répondre à toutes ses questions et passait après cela ses soirée sur le toit de son palais à admirer la Lune des Illusions où tous ses rêves d'avenir s'était évanouie après cette visite sur cette même planète.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Les larmes du désespoir

.

Sur Gaia :

Van était couché sur le toit du palais de Fanélia et regardait avec nostalgie la Lune des Illusions où celle qu'il avait tant aimé et aimerais toujours vivait mais malheureusement pour le jeune Roi, il pensait qu'elle s'était mariée et avait eu un enfant. Il était fatigué après avoir passé la journée avec ses conseillers à régler tous les détails de la future fête de printemps de Fanélia, avec les invités, les spectacles, les décorations,... Merle, après le dîner, l'avait forcé à aller se coucher tellement on voyait qu'il était fatigué. Il avait sommeil mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir admirer la Lune des Illusions sur le toit. Mais le fatigue a eu raison de lui et quelques minutes après il sombra dans le sommeil. Malheureusement pour le jeune Roi, au lieu de dormir d'un profond sommeil réparateur sans rêve, il vit celle qui lui manquait tant. Il était sur la Lune des Illusions et voyait Hitomie en larmes, elle avait l'air abattu et désespéré. Elle ne regardait pas devant elle et lorsqu'elle traversa la route elle ne vit pas le camion qui lui foncé dessus. Van se demandait ce qu'était cet engin à quatre roues qui roulait si vite mais il réagit en comprenant qu'Hitomie était en danger.

_ Hitomie ! cria Van inquiet. Mais lorsqu'Hitomie se retourna et vit le camion s'était trop tard, elle ne put l'éviter et atterrit sur le trottoir d'en face, inconsciente et le visage reluisant de sang.

Van se réveilla en sursaut. " Non, pensa t-il, ce n'ait pas possible, pas Hitomie...". Mais il ne chercha pas plus d'explication, il enleva son tee-shirt, déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Lorsqu'il atterrit en face de la tombe de son frère, Folken Lacour de Fanel et à côté du guymelef royal, Escaflowne. Il rétracta ses ailes, remit son tricot et sortit un pendentif. C'était le pendentif Atlante d'Hitomie qu'elle lui avait donné avant de partir. Il le tendit devant lui et pensa très fort à elle. Une colonne de lumière rose s'abattit alors sur lui et l'emporta sur la Lune des Illusions.

.

Sur Terre :

Hitomie venait de sortir de l'hôpital, elle pleurait, la petite Yura, la fille de Yukarie et Amano avait été admisse au service d'urgence. Ce jour-là les parents de Yura avait rendez-vous chez un agent immobilier et avait confier l'enfant âgée maintenant d'un an à sa marraine : Hitomie. Plus tard dans la journée pendant qu'Hitomie pensait à ses anciens amis qui lui manquaient tant en regardant la Lune, elle entendit soudain un grand BOUM ! et puis plus rien. Elle alla donc voir Yura, qui jouait dans la chambre à côté et trouva l'enfant étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. Elle avait dû tomber du lit sur lequel elle avait voulu monter pour jouer et était tombée. Hitomie pris de panique, mais se rappelant les gestes à ne pas faire, ne toucha pas l'enfant et appela directement les pompiers qui arrivèrent 10 minutes après. Ils partirent donc tous à l'hôpital. Amano et Yukarie arrivèrent quelques temps après très inquiets et dirent à Hitomie d'aller se reposer et qu'ils la préviendrait dés que il y aura un changement. Poussé par ses amis Hitomie sortit donc de l'hôpital. Elle était anéantie. " C'est de ma faute, je ne la surveillais pas, si j'avais été avec elle rien de cela ne se serait passé. Tout est de ma faute, pensa Hitomie". Elle pleurait tellement que lorsqu'elle traversa la rue elle n'entendit pas le klaxon du camion qui retentissait.

_ Hitomie ! cria une voix.

" Cette voix je la connaît, c'est... non c'est impossible, ce ne peut être lui..." Mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête le camion était trop prés, elle avait peur, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Le camion était trop prés, c'était inévitable, il allait la percuter.

D'un coup une force soudaine, l'envoya sur le trottoir. Elle était sauvée. Mais qui était son sauveur ? Elle se redressa en position assise, elle sentit des mains sur ses épaules. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, une silhouette était devant elle, quand elle découvrit enfin le visage de son héros ses larmes redoublèrent, puis sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

.

.

.

Alors vos impressions ?? Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
